Finding Love
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Dont own CR or CR2 or anything related summary inside


(Summary) Don't own CR 1 or 2 / JB or anyone in relations

Caitlyn had not been back to Camp Rock since the summer of the "Final Jam". Now four years later Nate runs into her at a coffee shop. However, she is not the same girl that they all new from Camp Rock. She has given up on music and followed the path that her parents have set her on. They want her to become a lawyer. Can Nate, Mitchie, Shane, Jason and the rest of the former Camp Rockers remind her who she is and why she loves music in the first place. (End Summary)

Oneshot

They sat around the fire. It may or may not be the last time sitting around this campfire. Nate was with Dana. Mitchie was with Shane. Ella was with Jason. Caitlyn was sitting by herself. This was her last summer. No one would know about it she hadn't spoken of it to anyone and no one would know why. Mitchie noticed a look on her best friend face. Caitlyn are you alright asks Mitchie? I'm fine says Caitlyn with a reassuring smile. Ok says Mitchie as she looks at her friend. Don't worry about me enjoy your night says Caitlyn as she stands up to walk to her cabin. Nate quickly stood up and followed her knowing something was wrong with his friend. Caity wait up says Nate. Nate im fine says Caitlyn as she reaches her cabin. No your not says Nate as he grabs her arm. Really, im fine promise says Caitlyn. Look me in the eye and say that you are fine says Nate. Nate she starts. You can't can you says Nate as he gets closer to her. What is wrong asks Nate? I cant tell I wish I could trust me I want to says Caitlyn as Nate leaned in and kissed her. Nate what are you doing asks Caitlyn. Do I really have to explain this asks Nate as he leans in again. Caitlyn felt his lips on her as she reach for the door knob of her cabin. The two walked backward into her cabin still kissing. She pushed his jacket of his shoulder. Nate proceeded to push it the rest of the way off of him and picked up Caitlyn up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he reaches her bed.

(Next day)

Caitlyn and Nate woke up early. No one came back last night apparently says Nate as he began to move. Tess spent the night at Camp Star because her stuffs there and Mitchie and Ella were spending time with your brothers though we better get up and going because they're going to be back any moment and you can't be here says Caitlyn as she looks at him. Yea I should get going says Nate as he gets up and gets dressed. Caitlyn quickly took a shower and got dressed. He was gone before she got out of the shower. There was a note on her bed. Caity, I don't regret last night. But, I still have Dana to think of. I love you see you next summer – Nate. Caitlyn began to cry. He would not see her next summer or ever again her parents were not allowing her back because they wanted her to grow up and focus on things such as school not music.

(Four years later)

Natalie Mitchie please come here asks Caitlyn as she walks around her New York apartment. Her parents paid for it they were putting her through school to become a lawyer. She was forcing herself to like the idea. Mommy does this go together says a little voice as her four year old daughter walked into the living room. She was wearing something Caitlyn would have worn at her age. It looks great honey says Caitlyn as she lifts her daughter off the ground. She had her father's features his eyes and his curls. You ready to go to preschool asks Caitlyn as she looks at her daughter. Yes I can't wait we are having a music class today says Natalie. That's great says Caitlyn as she grabs her daughter's coat and bag and heads out.

(Caitlyn)

She had dropped her daughter off and was heading for class. She stop at the local coffee shop. She was finishing her order when she bumped into someone. O sorry says Caitlyn. It's ok Caity asks the person. No one had called her that besides Nate. She looked up at the person. Nate she asks? Yea its been a long time says Nate. Four years says Caitlyn. Why didn't you come back the summer after the "Camp Wars" says Nate. Yea my parent decided that I had to get serious about my education so that I could get into a college says Caitlyn. Caitlyn you gave up your music asks Nate? I did not have a choice says Caitlyn as she walks out the door. Caity wait says Nate. No, you left first so now it is my turn says Caitlyn as she walks toward her car. I never stopped thinking about you. I missed you everyday Caity I love you I never stopped but, since when did your parents become dictators of your life asks Nate as he caught up with her? Things happened I had to change and they offered to pay for school as long as I did something sensible so I'm in Law school says Caitlyn as she looks at him. O well do you like what you are doing with your life asks Nate? To be honest I hate it all I want to do is rock out but, its too late now says Caitlyn as she slides into her car. It's never too late says Nate as he reaches for her hand. Yes it is at least for me it is I can't change the choices that I've made or that have been made for me says Caitlyn as she pulls away. Nate went on his way.

(Nate)

Nate walked into a preschool classroom. He had offered to teach a music class here a few weeks ago. He was on a break from Connect Three so that Mitchie and Shane could plan their wedding. Mitchie was looking for Caitlyn so she could be a part of the big day but up until today they had no luck. Nate had by chance ran into her at that coffee shop. They had never been a real couple but they had always had feelings for each other because they had always had been best friends. However, Nate had always wanted more but, Dana came along and he fell for her so he thought but, then Caitlyn was gone and he felt alone and empty. He had quickly broken up with Dana and continued to tour around the world with his brothers. Caitlyn was never too far from his mind.

Thank you for coming says Mrs. Collins the Preschool teacher. Your welcome says Nate. O my goodness you Nate Grey yells a little girl. Emily Tyler please retain yourself says Mrs. Collins. You must be Tess' little sister says Nate as he looks at her. How did you know asks Emily. I know your sister says Nate. O my goodness did you hear that my sister knows the Nate Grey says Emily as she glares at Natalie. Emily knock it off says Mrs. Collins. What some of us actually have cool family unlike some says Emily as she looks at Natalie. Hey that is no way to talk to your peer says Nate as he kneels down next to Natalie. Hi, what's your name asks Nate?

My mommy says that I cannot talk to strangers says Natalie. Well my names Nate Grey see I'm not a stranger says Nate as he held out his hand. I'm Natalie Mitchie Gr... I mean Gellar says Natalie as she looks up at him. I know someone with that last name says Nate. Really says Natalie. Yea her name is Caitlyn says Nate. That is my mommy's name says Natalie. Really says Nate. Really says Natalie. That is cool says Nate as he begins his lesson.

(Later on)

Caitlyn rushed into her daughter's preschool classroom. Mrs. Collins I am so sorry I am late my lecture class ran over says Caitlyn in one breath. Its ok Natalie had to keep her company says Mrs. Collins. Grey she gulped. Yes Grey says Nate from the corner. Mommy yells Natalie. Hey baby she says as she kisses her on her head. Can you pack your stuff ive got to talk to Mr. Grey here says Caityln as she looks at her four year old daughter. Ok says the little girl. Can we talk outside asks Nate as he looks at Caitlyn. I think that is best says Caitlyn as she follows him outside.

You had a child and did not tell me says Nate. Nate I did not exactly speak to you after camp that year says Caitlyn. Whose her father asks Nate? Really, you have to ask me that she states. What is it someone I know asks Nate? Really, Nate are you that oblivious look at her what do you see says Caitlyn. Nate looked into the window at the little girl he had spent the whole afternoon with she looked so much like him. Why didn't you call asks Nate? My parents would not let me come on no one believed that I was having Nate Grey's baby come on says Caitlyn as she leaned against a wall. Caity is this why you have change so much about yourself asks Nate? Nate I had to grow up make decisions music did not fit in anymore says Caitlyn. Its ok to have a passion for music and have a career that you really want to have not some stupid lawyer position in some law firm where you are unhappy. I will not let you be unhappy you're my daughter's mother I want to see the real smile please says Nate. You're not mad asks Caitlyn? How can I be mad I haven't thought of anyone but you since that night Caity. I love you and that little girl I have only know for a few hours but, I love her and now that I she is mine I want to be apart of my life please don't take that away from me says Nate. Never Nate I would not do that she deserves to know her amazing father says Caitlyn as she turns to him and leans in and kisses him. I love you too she quickly replies.

How are we going to tell Natalie asks Nate? We should just be open with her says Caitlyn. How about we bring her back to your place and tell her says Nate as he looks at her. Sounds good says Caity as she kisses him. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushes her up against a wall. Let's go says Caitlyn as she pulls away. Caitlyn walks into the classroom and grabbed Natalie. Nate's coming with us asks Natalie. Yes he is an old friend says Caitlyn as she walks to her car. I'll follow you whispers Nate as he kissed the side of her head. Alright says Caitlyn as she slips into her car. Drive safe says Nate as he walks away. You too she replies.

(Caitlyn's apartment)

This is where you live asks Nate? My parents bought it when I decided to move out says Caitlyn. Maybe if and when the time is right we can find a place of our own and start are lives together says Nate as he looks at her. I would love that says Caitlyn as she smiles at him. Good because I love you and I want to be a family says Nate as he leans over to kiss her. Mommy yells a panicked four year old. Both ran toward their daughter's room. Baby says Caitlyn as she walks into her daughter's room to find her daughter on top of her toy chest. There is a spider make it go away says Natalie. Where is it asks Nate as he looks around the room. Natalie pointed toward the spider. Nate took care of it well Caitlyn calmed the child down. Is she ok asks Nate? She'll be fine she has a huge fear of spiders says Caitlyn as she looks at him. Just like her mother says Nate. At least its not of birds says Caitlyn as she leans into him and kisses him.

Mommy what are you doing asks Natalie. Nat we need to talk to you says Caitlyn as she looks at her daughter. Ok what is it asks the young girl? Um you know how I have always said that you daddy loves you but, he couldn't be with us says Caitlyn? Yes says the four year old as she looks at her mom. Well Nate is your daddy sweetie he just found out about says Caitlyn. You love me right asks Natalie as she looks at her dad? Yes so much says Nate as he looks at his daughter. Ok does this mean we are a family asks Natalie? Yes baby we are says Caitlyn as she looks at her daughter. Ok can I go play now asks Natalie? Yes you can I'll call you when dinner is ready says Caitlyn. Ok says the four year old. Now we are alone says Nate as he begins to nibble on her ear. They walked into her room. We have to talk about where we stand says Caitlyn. I want to be together says Nate. Are you sure asks Caitlyn? Positive its always been you Caitlyn that night at Camp Rock meant the world to me says Nate. Really asks Caitlyn? Really I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you please says Nate. Caitlyn kissed him and wrapped her legs around her waist. I love you baby so much she says as she kisses him on his neck. Me too he replies as they fall on the bed.

(Few Months later)

They were back at Camp Rock. Caitlyn and Nate moved into together after she dropped out of law school and got a job on his label as his producer. Her parents didn't like that too much. But, she didn't care. Everyone involved were happy. I cant believe Micthie and Shane are getting married at Camp Rock really says Nate. Its where they meant its romantic says Caitlyn as he looks at her own fiancé. Well would it be romantic to make Natalie a new sister where she was conceived whispers Nate as he kisses her neck. Not now we have to spend time with the family and friends says Caitlyn.

Uncle Brown yells Nate as he races up to his Uncle. You brothers are inside. Who's this asks Brown as he points to the four year old? My little girl says Nate. Wow congrats says Nate as Caitlyn walked into the cabin. She was engulfed in hugs. Can you believe this is happening says Caitlyn. No I cannot I'm getting married to Shane Grey I will never get use to it says Mitchie. One days says Caitlyn as she looks at the bride to be. How's the wedding plans on your front asks Mitchie. We are getting married in 3 months we are getting married in a church outside of LA says Caitlyn as she looks at her best friend as the boys came over with Natalie. Mommy says Natalie. Hey baby she says as she takes her daughter from Nate. So how did your parents take the whole Nate's back in my life I am dropping out of law school and going back to music asks Tess as she walks over?

(Flashback 3 months before)

Caitlyn walked into her parent's home. Mom, dad says Caitlyn as she walks into her parents home. In the living room says her mom. Caitlyn walked further into her parents house. Hey sweetie where's Natalie asks Emma her mother? She is on a playdate says Caitlyn as she looks at her mother. Okay says Emma. I need to talk to you says Caitlyn as she looks at her parents. Sure sweetie what is wrong asks Emma? Nothing actually everything for the first time in a long time is great. I came to tell you that I am dropping out of law school and going back to my music because the life you want me to lead is not the life I want for myself says Caitlyn as she looks at her mother. I don't think so you will have no way to support your daughter we will take her and you will never see her again says Emma. Somehow, I think you will have a hard time going about that says Caitlyn. You don't have a job I pay for that apartment says James her father. Which is why my daughter and I are moving out says Caitlyn.

Where are you going to go Caitlyn you have no one says Emma. Actually she does says a voice. Caitlyn turned toward the voice. She smiled when she say her favorite two people. You told him snaps her mother. I ran into him and reminded me of who I am not this fake person you have been making me out to be says Caitlyn as she looks at her parents. Caitlyn you are a waste of space he will see that and he will drop you faster than you can blink and then you and Natalie will have nowhere to go and you will lose everything says Emma. You know what mother I have put up with you for the past four years because I was scared and a teenager who thought she needed her parents. Let's be honest you have never been a parent to me and you never have been a real grandmother to Natalie so you are getting what you want the two of us out of your lives forever says Caitlyn as she took her daughter out of Nate's arms. Go outside I will be right there whispers Nate. Ok says Caitlyn as she walks out.

Nate turned toward Caitlyn's parents. What asks Emma? I hope someday you realize how horrible you have to been to her and that by trying to hide the person she is you have nearly destroyed the person she is says Nate. By wanting better then some stupid music producer career for her that she wouldn't go anywhere with is being horrible says Emma. She is talented and you wouldn't have sent her to Camp Rock for all those years if you hadn't thought that at one point says Nate. We never cared for her talent we just needed her out of our hair for the summer says James as he looks at Nate. Well I hope you realize what you just lost because she is a beautiful smart amazing person that I love with my whole heart and that little girl is going to grow up to be an amazing person as well and I am really sorry you are going to miss it says Nate as he walks out of the house.

Caitlyn was standing by the car. Hey says Nate as he walks over to her. Let's get out of her says Caitlyn as she looks at him. Are you ok asks Nate? I will be as long as I have you says Caitlyn as she looks at him. Always says Nate as he leans into her and kisses her. He deepened the kiss. I love you baby says Nate. I love you too she replies. Let's go home says Nate with a smile as he pulls away. Caitlyn smiles as he opens the door for her and she got in. Then he walked around to the driver seat once inside both Nate and Caitlyn turned toward their daughter who had fallen asleep. Let's go home says Caitlyn as she turns toward Nate. (End Flashback)

(Present day)

So you haven't spoken to your mom since asks Tess? Nope says Caitlyn as she put Natalie done. Wow says Tess. Tess not everyone is close with their mom says Mitchie. Hey I know what it is like says Tess. Tess you and your mom are like best friends says Nate as he looks at her. We use to be until Emily came along says Tess as she looks at her friends. Your sister says Caitlyn? She isn't my sister she's my daughter my mom took her from me after she was born says Tess as she looks at her friends. O my says Mitchie. We didn't know says Shane. No one did I stayed with my grandmother until Emily was born and my mom took her after pretending to be pregnant for months she wanted me to be able to live my life that's why she sent me back to Camp Rock right after says Tess. Wow says Caitlyn. I haven't seen Emily since my mom wont let me she is afraid that I will spill says Tess. She knows who you are though says Nate. My mom tells her I am her sister that's about it says Tess.

(3 months later)

Can you believe we are finally married says Caitlyn as she looks at Nate. Yes I don't think I would know what to do without you says Nate as he leans into her and kisses her. Tess was standing off to the side. Are you sure about this asks Nate as he looks at his wife. I wouldn't know what to do if Natalie was taken from me can you imagine how Tess feels she never had a chance to raise her little girl or be a part of her life says Caitlyn as TJ Tyler walked through the doors. Mom says Tess. Tess what is going on asks TJ as she looks at her oldest daughter? I don't know says Tess. I think Emily needs to know the truth says Caitlyn as she looks at her friend. Tess looked at her mother. I want my daughter back says Tess. Its been four years you really want to disrupt her says TJ. Mom you haven't let me see her you are using her to make up for the absence you had in my life I never should have let her go with you says Tess. Well its too late says TJ. It's never too late to change the decisions that have been made you may not have thought Tess was ready to be a mother and maybe you were right she was a teen but, that is her daughter not yours and you can't change that says Caitlyn as she walks up to her friend's mother. TJ looks at her daughter. I never meant to hurt you says TJ. I know mom she replies. Emily can you come here says TJ. The four year old came over to her. I have someone for you to meet says TJ. This is Tess you mommy says TJ. My real mommy says Emily. Tess kneeled done in front of the little girl in tears. Don't cry mommy says Emily as she looks at Tess. These are happy tears says Tess as she hugs her daughter. I love you says Emily as she wraps her little arms around Tess' neck. See I told you this would all work out says Caitlyn.

Nate smiled at his wife. Daddy cries Natalie. Nate quickly turned toward his daughter. He noticed her on the ground. She had fallen and scrapped her knee. Nate ran over to her and quickly picked her up. Your ok its just a scrap says Nate as he calms the young girl down. A few minutes later she stopped crying. She had fallen asleep. Nate smiled at his wife. We should put her up stairs in the room says Caitlyn as she looks at her daughter's sleeping form. Ive got it I'll be back says Nate as he kisses his wife. No I'll come with you says Caitlyn as she took his hand and they left the reception hall of their newly bought home. They walked up to their daughter's room and placed her into her bed. They both kissed her goodnight and walked out the door.

The two walked back down the stairs. Mitchie and Shane were preparing to leave. We just wanted to say bye says Shane as he walks up to his younger brother. Ok says Nate as he hugs his brother. Can't believe you guys are married congrats again and we will see you guys in two weeks says Mitchie. Thanks Mitchie says Caitlyn. Anything for my favorite people love you guys says Mitchie as she hugs her best friend.

Jason and Ella were soon on their way as well. Tess walked up to them with Emily. I wanted to thank you for helping me get her back. Thanks Caitlyn says Tess as she hugs Caitlyn. Anytime says Caitlyn as she kneels down to the eye level of Emily. You are one lucky girl says Caitlyn. Thank you says Emily with a small smile. Your welcome says Caitlyn. And Mr. Grey I'm sorry for the things I said to Natalie I didn't mean them says Emily. I know sweetie and Natalie knows that too says Nate. They left.

(Epilogue)

A few months later Nate walks into the house, he shares with Caitlyn. Caity you home asks Nate as he walks in. Kitchen says Caitlyn. He walked toward the kitchen to find his wife going over music in the kitchen. You know that you have an office for that jokes Nate as he walks up behind her. I know but, I wasn't feel well this morning so I stayed home says Caitlyn. Feeling better asks Nate as he looks at her? I went to the doctor this morning says Caitlyn as she looks at him. What he say asks Nate? You may want to sit down says Caitlyn. Nate sat down. I'm going to be sick for say the next 9 months says Caitlyn as she looks at her husband. 9 months you mean your we are your pregnant asks Nate? Yep says Caitlyn as she looks at him. Nate face lite up as he leaned over and kissed his wife. Looks like Natalie is going to be a big sister says Nate as he pulls away.

( 9 months later)

Caitlyn was sitting in the hospital with Nate who was holding their newborn daughter. Eliza Mary Grey. Natalie was sitting on Caitlyn's bed snuggled up to her mom asleep. Nate smiled as he walked over to the opposite side of the bed. Nate laid down next to his wife with his sleeping newborn daughter. The rest of the family came in. This is such a Kodak moment says Mitchie as she pulled out a camera. Shane and Jason just stared at their younger brother. We are so proud of you says Shane and Jason together. Thanks says Nate as he kisses his wife's head. I love you says Nate. Love you too says Caitlyn. Are not they so cute says Mitchie as they left the happy family alone. This was Caitlyn life and she wouldn't change anything about it.


End file.
